


rose sure does dynamax his dick wow

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I hate myself, I wrote this in an hour, Large Cock, dont read this, god i hate this, im sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i fucking hate myself
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	rose sure does dynamax his dick wow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke. don't take this seriously. shoutout to my friend haley i hate you. don't read this please i have much better works

Rose… has a small problem. Actually, well… it’s not a very _small_ problem, in a literal sense; it’s quite a large, hard, throbbing problem, as a matter of fact.

As it turns out, Wishing Stars do a whole lot more than merely Dynamaxing Pokémon. In a rather startling development, they can be used on human body parts, and, well…

Needless to say, that’s how Rose found himself in the situation he’s currently in, utterly stunned as the head of his cock brushes up against his chin. This… isn’t good. Thankfully, he’s in the privacy of his own home, but this is still an absolute disaster in every sense of the word.

Oleana had been no help whatsoever. She had simply called him an idiot, which to be fair, wasn’t wrong, before promptly hanging up the phone. He was also _entirely_ certain that Google wouldn’t give him any advice for “help I dynamaxed my dick,” so that was also out of the question.

There’s truly only one solution to this that comes to mind, although it may just be because Rose is _rock hard_ that he’s thinking this. The newfound length between his legs practically _begs_ for attention, aching for something, _anything_. It’s near-unbearable, and Rose is honestly quite tempted to simply let his _other_ head do the thinking for just a little bit. It can’t hurt, right?

Perhaps a bit cautiously, Rose brings a hand up to wrap around his cock, barely able to fit around his newfound girth. He bites his lip with a sharp intake of breath, surprised at the uncanny sensitivity that sends a shock of pleasure through his system. Had the Wishing Star made him more sensitive, as well?

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

Slowly, Rose strokes himself, barely managing to work his hand over the entirety of his massive cock, laying back against his bedsheets and propping himself up on one elbow to survey his _“handiwork,”_ so to speak. He shudders as his dick twitches in his hand, letting out a pleasured sigh that devolves into a low groan at the feeling of his own hand moving along his cock, slick with copious amounts of precum and near-throbbing with need.

Perhaps unconsciously, he turns onto his side, half-burying his face in his pillow as he moves his hand faster, desperately trying to work himself closer, _closer,_ shuddering at the feeling of his soft sheets brushing against his cock. Actually, that gives him an idea. Granted, probably not a very good idea, but he’s well past the point of caring. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurs to him that this’ll be an absolute _joy_ to explain to the cleaners later, but right now, he couldn’t care less if he _tried._

Rose rolls over onto his stomach, rolling his hips into his sheets in time with desperate flicks of his wrist, biting his pillow in a poor attempt to stifle his needy moans and sharp gasps. So close, _so close,_ just a little bit more-!

_Finally,_ he tips himself over the edge with a strangled cry, cum utterly ruining his sheets as it shoots out of his cock, not unlike the G-max Geyser move. He’s not sure how long he cums for; it could be seconds, minutes, hours, but he doesn’t care, content to simply ride out his bliss for as long as possible.

It’s when Rose finally gathers his bearings that he remembers Dynamaxing lasts for three turns. How long is a turn if you’re not in battle? Well, there’s only one way to find out, and he certainly isn’t getting any softer...


End file.
